


of lollipops and cigarettes

by asphyxias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breast Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral, Unprotected Sex, badboy kuroo, little bit of exhibition?, naughty stuff in the car, smoking + shotgunning, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxias/pseuds/asphyxias
Summary: You meet him once in the summer, like a fleeting breeze, subconsciously yearning to see him once again. That breeze turns into a full blown storm and the tornado that is Kuroo Tetsuro enters your life.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You, Kuroo/Reader, kuroo/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr @kemochie !!

There’s something that seems everlasting about summer. The feeling of youth as you skip along the sidewalk, sun shining down without a cloud in sight. The endless nights of fun, spent alongside your friends or walking down to the convenience store to buy ice cream when the air conditioning breaks down. No matter what it may be, the feeling of nostalgia manages to wease its way into every summer, bringing a piece of the past with it.

Summertime is when you first met him, dressed in a black leather coat and black jeans. You felt yourself melting with heat just by looking at the heavy, heat-absorbing clothes adorned on his body. You quickly avert your gaze when he starts walking towards you, opting to look at the many different flavours of ice cream in front of you.

“Excuse me.” he says politely, you shuffle to the side, allowing him to open the doors to the freezer and reach for a box of popsicles. Looking through the corner of your eye, you notice the black nail polish painted on his fingers, chipped away as if he picked and peeled at them. The sleeve of his leather jacket slightly rises up his arm just enough for a tattoo to peek out. Inkly tones of black, white, and grey clashing on the shining peach color of his skin. He walks away as quickly as he came, with a languid pace, towards the cashier. You stare at his retreating figure before pushing the thought of him out of your head and choosing a frozen treat. It’s not good to get involved with boys like him; a handsome face that entices naive girls along with actions that would tear their gentle heart to pieces. No matter how high the thrill of being with a bad boy is, it’ll all come tumbling down eventually.

Or at least, that’s what you believe.

—

The sad part about summer is the feeling of loss when it ends, regrets come sweeping down on your shoulders, wishing you had spent more time doing things than sitting at home. And now, mornings are not spent sleeping until noon, your pajamas are replaced with the school uniform and you’re racing to get to school before the late bell rings.

The door to your classroom easily slides open and you’re met with a bunch of your classmates, spread out around the classroom as they chat away before your teacher enters. You quickly find your friends sitting around a desk, and you hurry to join them, spending those minutes before class chatting away about summertime stories. Soon, your teacher enters with a jolly cheer, effectively bringing all the scattered students to their seats. You wave at your friends as you all move away to your seats, promising to group up once again during lunch break. The seats in the class are filled to the brim, roll call ensues and class carries on.

“y/n l/n.” The teacher calls out.

“Here.” You say as you raise your arm in the air, assuring him of your presence.

The day drones on until it’s lunch break, you promise to meet up with your friends at your usual table later on as the teacher had asked you to deliver printouts. You take the stack of papers to the teachers’ office, promptly delivering them in hopes to reach the cafeteria before all of the good food is taken. You walk through the halls as soon as your task is finished, taking shortcuts through the endless corridors until you pass by the door to the rooftop. You stop and stare at the usually locked door, observing at how it’s left slightly ajar. Curiosity gets the best of you and you find yourself stepping up the stairs and onto the rooftop that’s off-limits to students. A cool breeze hits you the moment you enter causing your skirt to dance around your knees. A figure is standing near the railing that guards everyone away from the edge, his back faces you but the creak of the door behind you catches his attention and in a split second his eyes are focused on you.

The moment he turns and you see his face, you recognize where you’ve seen him before; he’s the boy you admired from afar at the convenience store. His uniform is haphazardly worn on his lean body, the usual button up jacket is worn without any of the buttons together, effectively exposing the white shirt that’s worn underneath. His collars are messy and there’s a chain hanging from his belt loops. But the thing you notice the most are the snake bites pierced on his lips and the cigarette that hangs between them, smoke plunging out as he exhales.

“You know you’re not supposed to be here, right?” He breaks you out of your reverie with his words. There’s a ghost of a smile on his lips and his eyes gleam with mirth as he knows he caught you staring at him.

“Well, you’re not supposed to be here either! You could get in trouble.” you sputter out while crossing your arms together, an attempt to look serious and push off the fact he noticed your lengthy stares. You eye his cigarette but opt to stay silent about it.

He brings the cigarette to his lips and breathes it in, “doesn’t really matter to me what trouble I get into.” He rests his elbows against the top of the railing, leaning his body against it as smoke decorates the area around him. “But I doubt it’s the same for you, a little nerd who probably has no blemishes on her student record.”

His words aren’t wrong, but the way he words it sounds like an insult. “I-I’ll have you know that it’s not perfectly clean. I have.. a handful of lates…” you faltered at the end of your sentence, voice becoming meeker. That wasn’t the best comeback you could’ve come up with, but his words had you flustered and there was an urge to prove him wrong burning inside of you.

He lets out a deep laugh, a smile erupts on his face, you notice he looks seemingly less intimidating; it makes him look more boyish, you find it cute. “You think having a few lates is bad? That’s adorable, honestly.” he remarks. His laugh, you think, is so much brighter than the persona he puts on. It’s charming, but you push those thoughts away as the feeling of irritation builds up within you.

“Well, what do you have on there that’s so bad then?” you question with furrowed brows, he opens his mouth to respond but the sound of the bell cuts him off before he can answer. The chimes come as a shock to you and you can audibly hear your stomach growl, you hold your hands overtop to conceal the loud roars, cursing yourself in your head that you didn’t immediately leave to go eat, and hoping that he didn’t hear. You look up to his face and he’s smiling. And you judge by that smirk that he did hear the loudness of your stomach. He slowly walks towards you while fishing in his pocket.

He plants his feet in front of you and hands you a single grape lollipop, “you’re funny.” he observes. He waits for you to grab it out of his fingers, and you do so hesitantly, suspicion looming in your head. Your fingers lightly graze on top of his; his hands are warmer than you expected. The place where your skin connected felt as if it were burning. The second it’s in your hands, he’s halfway through the door, waving his hand to the side, “see ya ‘round nerd.”

You’re left standing there alone, candy in hand as you think of the events that just happened. It was a strange encounter, that left you feeling irked.

—

The second school ends, you’re grasping onto your friends’ sleeves as you ask them to join you to go eat food together. They readily agree knowing that you didn’t make it back for lunch. You wait for them by their lockers, hands stuffed in your pockets, and you feel it; the lollipop that had remained untouched in the pocket of your uniform blazer until now. You pull it out and twirl it between your fingers, staring at it while you wait for your friends.

Eri nudges into your side, “where’d you get that?” she questions.

“The lollipop? I got it at lunch.” you say, remembering the encounter that happened not too long ago, yet to you, it feels like it happened days ago. Every time you delve through your memories to replay those moments, you feel your hand tingle where it had come in contact with his skin.

“Where did you even go during lunch?” Lisa interrupts your conversation with a question of her own. “We waited for you to show up but you never did.”

You look around you before you speak, checking to see if there are any listening ears that would spill your secrets to the teachers. “I was on the rooftop.”

Rin turns from her locker with her eyes bulging out, “what the heck were you doing on the rooftop? How did you even get on it?” The mention of the rooftop attracted all of their attention. No one was allowed to go on the rooftop and the fact that you, the person least likely to take any risks out of all of your friends did, had them buzzling with curiosity.

You explain to them what happened during lunch, and they all question you about the boy, asking what he looks like. You don’t know who he is or what his name is so you try to describe his features along with his piercings and coloured hair. “It sounds like Kuroo Tetsuro to me.” Lisa concludes, and Rin nods in agreement.

“Is he in our grade? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him before.” Eri asks.

“Nope.” Rin pops. “He’s a year older than us.”

“I’ve heard a lot of rumors about him floating around,” Sachie mentions. “He’s always skipping class to fool around with girls, and he gets into a lot of fights.”

“Yeah I’ve heard some pretty nasty stuff about him too. It might be best to just stay away from him y/n.” Lisa advises.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” you huff. “There’s something about the way he speaks that’s just so.. _agitating._ ” His words echo in your mind once again, you don’t know what his intentions were but he just sounded rude, talking as if he knew who you were and that you’re a little goody two shoes that doesn’t break the rules. But the part that bugs you the most is that you don’t think he’s wrong.

—

The regretful feeling of having to attend school slowly fades away and you’re used to the daily routine of waking up early and showing up to school. You make your way to said location, walking down the busy roads. The atmosphere is crisp at this time of morning, the air is foggy and water dew clings onto the edges of leaves. The feeling of an arm swinging around your shoulders breaks your daydreams, a sound of surprise leaves your mouth as you turn to face the owner of the arm.

“Hello nerd.” he greets you with lilt seeped into his voice. You look at his arm placed around you and notice that his sleeves are pushed up, exposing his forearms that are littered with tattoos.

He makes no moves to remove his arm from you so you take the initiative and unwrap yourself from him, “Kuroo.” you curtly address him, “my friends told me that I should stay away from you.” you say bluntly, hoping that he’ll get the message and decide to leave you alone. You didn’t want your day to get ruined by something he’d say.

His face morphs into one into surprise before he laughs, “seems like you’re doing a pretty shit job of listening to their advice.” he muses as he continues to walk by your side.

You take a few steps ahead from him, “well, I didn’t actively find you out. _You’re_ the one who came here to _me._ ” you point out in a flat voice.

He shoves his hands into his front pockets and nods as if he’s digesting your words, “but you also aren’t actively trying to get out of this situation.” His eyes turn into crescents as he watches you grit your teeth. It’s as if he revels in getting under your skin. You turn your head away from him and decide to ignore his existence the rest of the way to school. The second you enter the building to dash towards the direction of your classroom.

Hours of classes later, you’re finally free to leave and go home. You’ve been anticipating going back home and laying in bed for the remainder of the day, and the feeling of relief washes down on you as your wish will finally come true.

“Hey, doll!” a voice calls out, and footsteps approach you, Kuroo trails behind you. The feeling of relief left as quickly as it came as you find yourself face-to-face with him.

“Is there something you need? And _doll?_ Really?” you ask in disbelief.

“Yeah,” there’s a faint smirk on his lips as he shrugs, “I kinda sensed you don’t like being called nerd, so I switched it up a little, _doll._ ” You cross your arms over your chest and wait for him to continue. “I wanted to take you out for some ice cream, c’mon.” He doesn’t leave any room in the conversation for you to refuse as he grabs onto your wrist and drags you along with him. You try to tug your hand out of his grip but he’s too strong, so eventually you give up on resisting and let him take you where he wants. Kuroo led you to the string of stores not too far away from school and stops in front of the ice cream shop. He opens the door and waits for you to enter first.

The smell of saccharine hits you the moment you walk in, Kuroo walks a step behind you as you both make your way to the counter. “I’ll have a chocolate mint,” he says to the cashier behind the counter, he looks over to you, “what do you want doll?”

You look through the clear glass panes to see the various flavors sitting in the frozen tubs. “I’ll get cookies n’ creme please.” You walk over to the counter to pay for your treat but Kuroo stops you.

“I’m the one who dragged you here against your will. I’m not gonna let you pay for it.” he chuckles as he pays the cashier. “Here you go doll.” he hands you your ice cream cup.

“Do you even know my name?” you sit down at a booth in the corner of the shop, shoving a spoonful of ice cream into your mouth. Kuroo has only ever called you ‘nerd’ or ‘doll’ and you’ve thought that maybe it’s because he doesn’t even know what your name is.

“Yeah it’s nerd,” he teases. You try to give him a deathly glare but he snorts and pinches your cheeks, you swat his hand away. “Jeez I’m joking. I know that your name is y/n.” he says with a proud look on his face, expecting a look of surprise on your face as you realize he does know about you. But instead you feel your face flush, and use your hands that are cold from holding the cup of ice cream to chill your face. It was the first time you heard him say your name and you weren’t expecting it to come out of his lips sounding like honey. You hated that he had an effect on you because no matter how much you tried to convince yourself that you didn’t like him, you don’t think you actually do. You just dislike the fact that he’s able to read you so easily.

“Whatever,” you mumble, looking down at your ice cream and digging your spoon into the cup. You don’t notice the adoration flowing out of Kuroo’s expression as he watches you. 

The two of you spend a good chunk of time together at the shop and soon the cups are thrown away into the trash and you exit the quaint little shop. The sky has turned dark and you’re shocked at how much time you’ve ended up spending with Kuroo. “Lemme walk you home.” he says.

“No it’s alright, I can manage on my own.” you politely refuse.

“C’mon y/n, it’s late. Just let me do this.” he insists. You sigh and reluctantly agree, allowing him to walk alongside you through the blocks of sidewalks. You don’t know if it’s because of the ice cream you had earlier or if it’s just the weather but goosebumps align themselves across the surface of your skin, you cross your arms over your body in hopes to retain heat but it does little help. Kuroo shrugs off his leather jacket and throws it over your shoulders. You make moves to give it back but he jokingly glares at you. So you accept it, placing your arms through the jacket and holding it close to you. It smells of him, a mix of cedar and cigarettes. He stares at you with the stars dancing in his eyes, “it looks good on you, way better than it does on me.” he says softly.

It’s silent for the remainder of the walk, the sound of your shoes skidding on the sidewalk is the only thing you can hear. “This is me.” you say, stopping in front of your home after a while of walking. You take off the jacket and hand it to him, “get home safe, alright?”

He nods, “night doll.” he says as he watches you walk up to your doorstep and retreat inside of your home.

The moment you enter your house you rest your back against the wooden door, heart thumping as you play back today’s events, his actions were sweet and your heart felt as if it were blooming with flowers; you felt the walls you put up to keep Kuroo away slowly crumbling down. Perhaps Kuroo wasn’t as bad as you believed him to be.

—

There’s a bang against your window that has your head turning and heart racing. At two in the morning, the only reasonable explanation you can come up with is a robber or a murderer. You grab the nearest object that looks sturdy enough to fend off danger, what meets your hand is your steel water bottle. You grasp it in your hand by the neck, slowly approaching the window, you peek out of the side of the curtain to see what had made the noise, what you see has a gasp leaving through your throat.

“Kuroo Tetsuro! What the _hell_ are you doing here?” you shout in a whisper the moment you unlatch the lock and slide the glass pane open. Letting him walk you home a few days ago ended up being your biggest mistake you thought.

He climbs in through the opening, “I’m here to take you on an adventure,” he says as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “I’m not leaving until you come with me.” he said firmly, planting his feet on your floor.

You look at him as if horns were growing out of his head, “are you crazy? It’s _two_ in the _morning._ “ you peered at him with wariness, “and how did you even know that this window is connected to my room?”

“Don’t mind the details doll,” he smirks. He offers his hand to you, “so, will ya come?”

You shuffle from foot to foot, constantly changing where your weight was placed as you considered his invitation, “you know what? I’ll go with you.” you answer as you step towards him. “I’ll show you that I’m not just some nerd.” you poke his chest.

“Yeah?” he breathes out as he steps even closer. He grabs the wrist of your hand that was poking him and holds it against his chest, “show me then.” He’s close, dangerously close, you realize, as you can see the little details of his face.

“Fine,” you playful bump your shoulder against his as you walk past him and to the window, “let’s go.” Kuroo wastes no time, expertly crawling out the window and climbing down, he swiftly lands on his two feet and looks up expectantly as he waits for you to come down. You place your hands on the windowsill, looking down at the height beneath you.

“We don’t have all night,” he quietly shouts from below, urging you to hurry.

You huff, “well I’m sorry, I haven’t exactly done this before.” you swing one leg out of the window and look below, “how did you even get down from here?” you exasperate. Your room is on the second floor, and there isn’t a ladder just sitting around for you to use.

“You see the pipes on your left? Just put your feet on em’ and come down.” he explains. You roll your eyes at his explanation, only he would make climbing down two stories seem easy. You look over to your left, the pipes look old. They’re made of iron but covered in rust, indicating how long they’ve been exposed to oxygen.

You look over at him like he’s lost his mind, “I can’t do that!” you cry out. The pipes look like they’d give out under your weight, and you did not want to end up with a broken arm or leg tonight.

Kuroo sighs, “there’s only one other way you can come down, but you have to trust me, alright?” You eagerly nod, unaware of his plans. Kuroo holds his arms out to the side, “jump.”

Your eyes bulge out with doubt, “why can’t I just leave through the front door like a normal person?” you say with desperation clinging in your voice.

“Because there’s no thrill in that,” he laughs, “plus, didn’t you want to prove yourself to me?” he provokes you. “And show me that you’re not a nerd?” You hate that he’s right, but his words spur you to jump out of the window. You close your eyes and go down with a yelp, hoping that he’ll be able to catch you. You land on a hard surface and hear Kuroo grunt.

“Already fallin’ for me doll?” Kuroo cockily questions as he lay underneath you, you stare at his face realizing that he did catch you but you ended up toppling over. You blush as you can feel his body below yours, it’s sturdy and you can feel his muscles flexing underneath you. His arms are hooked around your figure, holding onto you so tightly to make sure you don’t stray from him. Your hair drapes over his face like a curtain and he’s the only thing in your field of vision. He’s handsome, his eyes are beaming as he smiles gently at you, it makes your heart throb.

You push yourself off of him while dusting off your clothes, “in your dreams Kuroo.” you scoff.

Kuroo raises his torso off the ground, his palms are spread on the ground as they hold him up, a dreamy look is plastered on his face, “that’s a place I’ve seen you a million times.” You ignore the way his words make you fluster and look the other way, waiting for him to get up.

“So where are we going?” you question out loud. “Everything is probably closed at this time.”

“It’s a surprise.” he announces with a cock of a brow.

—

“A pool? Really?” you deadpan. The view in ahead was not what you were expecting. What lays in front of you is a locked fence that blocks you from the pool. You watch the water flow, swishing around as the breeze gently moves it around. The moonlight makes it look like it’s glowing, it’s pretty, but you have no desire to get soaked at two in the morning.

Kuroo is already climbing the fence, “it’s not just a pool, doll. It’s a private pool. It’s connected to private townhouses full of rich people.”

You hoist yourself up on the fence, swinging both legs to hop down onto the other side, but Kuroo’s hands find their way to your hips to help you get down safely. You turn when you feel his hands on you and body behind, and he’s unexpectedly close. Kuroo lightly bumps his forehead against yours, “c’mon let’s go.” he whispers.

He leads you towards a vending machine, nodding his head towards it, “take your pick.” You look at the abundance of treats locked up in the metal box. The bag of doritos catches your eye and you point to it. Kuroo nods while humming, “excellent choice m’lady.” You watch as he takes out a swiss knife from his pocket, choosing between the many blade contraptions as he finally singles one out. He uses it to pick the lock of the machine, effectively swinging the door open and leaving all the food in there to your picking.

Kuroo ends up taking one of each and locks the machine door. He walks over to the edge of the large pool, snacks in hand and you trail behind him. “If you were gonna take them all, what was the point of asking me what I wanted?” you question.

He sits down and removes his shoes, dipping his feet into the water. “I wanted to know what your favourite is.” he confessed.

You pluck the doritos bag out of the pile and sit down next to him, “well now you know.” You kick off your shoes and place them in the water too, swaying your feet underneath the waves to create movement along the blue liquid.

You sit there, mesmerized by this encounter. Just a few weeks ago, you would’ve never thought you’d be hanging out with Kuroo; but here you were, at two in the morning no less. You enjoy his company, he’s carefree and a part of you wishes that you could drop all your worries that quickly and be more like him.

“Doll,” Kuroo calls out to you, you shift your view from the water to his face and he’s staring at the bag of chips in your lap and then to your eyes with his mouth wide open.

“You.. want me to feed you?” you asked with confusion. He nods his head without closing his mouth. You grab a single chip out of the bag and place it into his mouth, your fingers brush over his lips, his tongue darts out to lick at your fingers and you quickly pull your hand back at the sensation. “Gross,” you mumble but your heart rate goes skylining.

You kick your foot towards his, trying to splash him in retaliation of licking you but it only encourages him to attack you harder. He kicks a wave of water to you and you can feel the bottom of your pants get wet. It elicits a war between the two of you, kicking water towards one another, trying to splash it anywhere and everywhere. You squeal when bits of water manage to splatter onto your thighs and stomach. You’re about to hit him with your biggest wave yet until a voice calls out and panic fills your chest.

“Who’s there?” a loud male voice comes booming out. His footsteps are heavy, the sound of keys jangle everytime he takes a step. There’s a beam of light streaming from where he stands coming from the end of a flashlight, and you can tell he’s still far away. The two of you grab your belongings, running barefoot as the loud authoritative voice causes the both of you to move away from sight before you get caught. Kuroo grabs your wrist and drags you deeper into the facility, all the way towards the end. There’s a staircase that leads up to a weight room, and Kuroo leads you underneath the stairs, a spot hidden from sight. Kuroo sits against the wall, legs spread open as you sit in-between them, his arms are wrapped around you as your head is tucked under his chin. You push your palms against his chest to separate but his arms tighten against your form, you look up and he smirks down at your face, a finger placed in front of his mouth as a sign telling you to shut up and stop moving.

The two of you stay still until the sound of footsteps begin to recede. His grip on you loosens but doesn’t break off, you take this opportunity to put some space in between your bodies, but he’s still so close that you can feel his breath hitting your skin in puffs. You instinctively look up to his eyes to find him already staring at you, and then his eyes begin to flicker between your eyes and lips. He slowly leans in, “push me away if you don’t want this.” He waits, and watches for a signal, anything to indicate that you don’t want him. You find yourself getting lost into his eyes, and you stare directly at him, trying to show him that you’re not trying to stop him.

In an instant, his lips were on yours, and it felt better than anything you’d ever imagined. His kisses are nothing like what you had expected; instead of him being rough, it was soft. Soft and slow, his lips move at a languid pace like he’s trying to save this moment and etch it into his memory. You melt into him, grasping onto his wrists and the tops of his hands that are holding onto your neck and jaw. Your eyes subconsciously open just slightly and you see him staring right back at you with a hooded and erotic gaze, the whole situation seems so intimate to you and your eyes close to relish the feeling. His lips latch onto your bottom one, sucking deftly at the supple muscle before releasing. 

“Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you?” He nips at your lip as he questions but waits for no answer. “From the moment I saw you at the convenience store, I just thought, fuck what a pretty lil’ doll” he grunts. “I’ve been imagining you coming undone all because of me, having you just writhing underneath me.”

He moves down and assaults your neck with kisses, mouth moving slowly against your burning skin. His tongue peeks out with open-mouthed kisses, the cold metal pierced onto his tongue is a striking contrast from the warmth emanating from his mouth. The cool silver brings shivers down your spine, groans spill from your lips and Kuroo hums in pleasure. His teeth slowly start to make an appearance, gently biting the flesh in the junction of your neck and shoulder. With each bite, he leaves tender licks to soothe any feelings of discomfort.

“ _Ah-_ Kuroo, w-we can’t- _haah,_ can’t do this.” you barely manage to let these words out between your mewls of pleasure. Your actions contradict your words as you move from between his legs and onto his lap, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer and closer to your own body while lightly grinding down on his crotch.

“Says who?” He holds you firmly and moves you onto one of his thighs, hands on your waist as your hips are pushed tightly down on his muscle, no space in-between to separate the both of you. The newfound pressure has you squirming in bliss. “Your friends?” he jokingly questions he places multiple kisses on your jaw. “You’re the one I want.” He grabs your chin and looks into your eyes. “And I’m determined to keep you.” His hands make their way back to your hips, guiding them over his thigh.

You move yourself back and forth over his thigh with the help of his hands pushing you. Grunts of satisfaction leave you lips, “what pretty moans comin’ out of a pretty girl” Kuroo admires. His words push you to move faster, moans spilling out quicker. He flexes his thigh underneath you and you gasp, the feeling bringing in a new height of pleasure. “ _Fuck_ you’re so cute, fucking youself on my thigh like that.” You rock your hips again and again until the pressure builds up and your walls start pulsing, orgasm washing over your body. You lean forward on Kuroo’s body, resting your head between his neck and shoulder.

“You good doll?” he questions. You nod against his shoulder, too tired to respond. His hand moves along your back as he soothingly rubs it. It’s silent until he speaks up. “I’m serious about what I said before y’know? I want you to be mine.”

Your eyes widen in shock, “really?”

He lets out a small laugh and shrugs, “Yeah..” he ruffles his hair and looks down, “I dunno how to explain it, but it just feels nice to be around you. He holds your chin to direct your eyes to his, “so will you, y/n?”

His words sends a series of flutters through your heart and you find yourself nodding as a response to his words. A smile is painted on his lips and you admire the beautiful look on his face. You don’t find yourself caring about what your friends had told you about him, and you disregard the rumours. You lean to place a kiss on his cheek, “it’s not that bad being around you either.”

—

You’re sitting on the stairs that lead down to your front entrance, waiting for Kuroo to pick you up. It’s been 2 weeks since you’ve officially begun to date and he said there’s a place he’s been wanting to take you. The doorbell rings and you don’t hesitate to open it, Kuroo stands outside with a bright smile. He extends his hand out and you intertwined it with yours, feeling the copious amount of rings decorated onto his fingers.

He leads you into his cherry red challenger, opening the door for you to enter. You admire the interior of his car, being made in the 70’s, it’s even older than you are yet he’s managed to keep it in such good condition. The beige leather feels cool against your skin, he has dice hanging from his rear-view mirror and a packet of cigarettes in his cup holder. Kuroo closes the door behind you and you watch him zip around the car to the driver’s seat. The moment he sits he leans towards you, he extends his arm around your torso, face coming up close to yours as he tugs on your seatbelt, securly fastening you in your seat. Then he starts the car, driving away into the dark night.

The drive feels endless, like you’ve been in a loop of recurring roads for eternity until he pulls up to a small secluded cliff that oversees the whole city below. The car comes to a stop a few feet away from the edge and he exits the car, running over to open the door for you once again. He tightly holds your hand as he escorts you out of the car and he guides you to the hood of his car, motioning for you to sit down next to him.

“Wow,” you exhale. “It’s beautiful up here.” You can see the skyline stretching for miles and miles, buildings lit up everywhere looking as if they were thousands of stars littered on top of the city. It’s truly a breathtaking sight. You break contact from the view and turn to face him, “how did you find this place?”

He shrugs, pulling out a cigarette and lighter from inside his leather jacket, “I was bored out of my mind one day, just started driving around aimlessly. Stumbled on this place a while back, and now I come up here every now and then just to clear my head.” He blows out the smoke and you watch it evaporate into the night sky.

You’re curious, you have been from the moment you saw him smoke. You know that it’s bad, but you can’t help but ask, “Kuroo,” you fix your gaze on the stick in his hand and motion your head towards it. “Can I try?”

He looks at the cigarette and then back at you, “I don’t know doll.” he contemplates. “I don’t want you getting addicted to this stuff.” It’s sweet that he cares about you this much, you only wish that he could care about himself at least half as much.

You pout, “Just once?” you childishly beg. “I won’t ever even think about it after this. I’m just curious!” You clasp your palms together.

“Yeah, and don’t you know curiosity killed the cat? For a nerd, you’re kind of dumb.” He chuckles, you roll your eyes and plead once again, giving him the saddest look you could muster. He sighs, “just this once. But I don’t even want to see you touch one of these after, alright?” You fervently nod your head, promising that you won’t in exchange for this one moment. “All right then.” Kuroo brings the cigarette up to his mouth, breathing in the toxicity. His empty hand reaches for your face, pulling it intimately close to his own, he uses his fingers to gently part your lips.

You look at him, genuinely confused, “wait, Kuroo-”

He cuts you off by blowing the smoke into your parted mouth, his lips occasionally brushing against yours, his breath mingling in with the grey smoke. At the end of his exhale, he pushes your chin up to put your lips together and he kisses you softly, his snake bites bumping into your lips. He pulls back and examines your expression, lightly laughing at your blown up cheeks as you let the smoke reside in your mouth. “Just breathe it in doll.” he encourages you.

You do as he says, taking in a deep breath of air, allowing the smoke to infiltrate your lungs. The action has you coughing, and Kuroo delicately rubs your back, trying to help soothe you, as if he knew this was bound to happen. Your face contorts to once of grimace, “how do you handle smoking these?”

He laughs at your antics and throws the bud onto the ground, crushing it underneath his boot. “Years of tolerance, I guess.” 

The two of you sit in silence, admiring the view and each other’s presence. Soon the wind begins to blow and rain starts to pelt down from the sky, the both of you rush back inside the car to take refuge from the sudden cold and nipping weather. Kuroo cranks the heat on and plays the radio, “I don’t wanna leave yet. I wanna stay together, just a little longer.” He doesn’t refuse your request, instead he climbs over to the backseat and stretches his arms open as an invitation. You join him not a minute later and he pulls you into his arms.

You stay like that for a while, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat beneath your ear. It’s comforting and makes you feel safe. The feeling of his hand caressing your face and his thumb against your lips pushes your thoughts away and brings you back to reality. Once his touch processes in your head, your tongue instinctively slips out to brush against his thumb and you stare up at him with an innocent gaze. Kuroo sharply inhales, “do you even know what you do to me doll?” he groans with a rasp.

He doesn’t let you answer as he plants his lips on yours. You push harder against his lips, trying to take dominance. You pay special attention to the piercings embellished on his lips, swiping your tongue against them, and sucking and tugging on the metal. “Do my lip rings turn you on that much?” he chuckles. You say nothing and continue your ministrations, hoping that your actions reveal your inner thoughts.

Kuroo pulls away and pushes you down on the seat and lifts up your shirt along with your bra, not bothering to take it off as he lets the material bunch above your chest. His mouth is on you immediately. He runs his tongue along the underside of your breast before flicking his tongue against your sensitive nub. His lips attach on your nipple, sucking the soft skin while he rolls your other nipple between his fingers, lightly pinching and tugging. You let out cries and pleas of bliss which encourages Kuroo to continue. His arms wrap around you and he uses his palms to push on your upper back, curving your body up to his, allowing him more reign as he devours your chest.

He continues his assault on your breasts, the loud suckling sounds enveloping the space in the car. You feel your thighs quaking in build-up and you try to push Kuroo’s head away, “Kuroo, s-stop I’m gonna c-come.” Your plea goes unheard on his ears as he doesn’t stop his actions, and you let out a string of whines as you hit your orgasm.

You relax into the seat, breathing heavily. “Did you come doll?” You close your eyes and lean your head back against the car door while nodding. “Just from your tits?” he questions while kneading your breasts, there’s a hint of mischief in his voice as he asks you these questions, as if he’s proud of his work.

“Mhmm.” you hum, too tired to engage in his little banter.

He lets out a sound of satisfaction, “guess I gotta taste then” He smirks before guiding his hands on your waistband, he does so slowly, looking up to meet your gaze for consent and if you show any signs of uncomfort. You stare back at him, bottom lip sucked in between your teeth as you slightly nod, giving him permission.

He pulls the material down in one tug and dives down, the warmth of his mouth enveloping your folds. Your hands end up tangled in his hair, pulling against the strands. His mouth works wonders on you, licking up from your slit only to latch onto your clit, mercilessly sucking on the bundle of nerves. You can make out his lip rings, and feel them move against your folds with every motion of his mouth. He moves his tongue in circles against your clit, lapping away at the juices flowing out of you. He inserts a finger at the same time, pumping it in and out as he continues to suck away. You feel yourself coming for the second time tonight, desperate whines spilling out of your lips. He raises his head from your center, chin glistening with your juices, admiring your fucked-out expression before diving back in.

The two of you remained nestled in his car hours deep into the night as the rain continued to fall.

—

“Tell me what your tattoos mean.” you whisper. The wind continues to blow outside as the two of you remain in each others arms in the backseat of his car after a lengthy romp. You let your hands trace over his body, touching the splashes of ink decorated on his arms. Kuroo rests his head in the palm of his hand, twirling a piece of your hair in the other as your eyes scan over the different splotches of colour adorned on his body. He tells you, one by one, when he got each tattoo and the meaning that they hold behind. You take your time, fluttering your fingers on them as he describes them to you, placing multiple kisses on each one. You kissed his fingers, arms, neck, a few areas on his torso. The last tattoo remains on his hip.

You stroke the image of a cat on his hip, “did you have a pet?” you question.

“Ah that one,” he pauses, turning bashful at the explanation. “It’s a tattoo of a stuffed cat I own. Not one of my best ones.” he admits.

The sound of your laughter fills up the space of the vehicle, “n-no, it’s really cute!” you say in a fit of giggles. It takes a few seconds for you to calm down. “Why’d you get it?” you ask while wiping a stray tear from your eye.

“I was high when I got it.” You hum in understandment, leaning down to finish up your journey through his tattoos. You lower yourself to place a kiss on his hip, “his name is neko, if you’re wondering.” You continue to kiss the area around, leaving open mouthed kisses on his love handles, slightly biting down on the skin. You look up to see him already staring down at you, his eyes are dark and look devoid of any emotion other than lust.

Kuroo pulls you up so that you’re face to face, a yelp emits from your mouth as you can feel his bulge pressing into your body, “already?” you question in disbelief when you feel his hard cock, it was merely moments ago that you finished up but he was already ready to go again.

He groans, “I can’t help it doll.” He kisses you and rolls his hips into yours, the cloth of his boxers and your panties constrict the both of you but he continues to hump into you. He firmly holds you underneath him, and drives himself against your clothed core. You can feel the fabric of your underwear sticking to you as it becomes damp with your arousal. Kuroo halts before switching positions, he maneuvers so that you rest on top of him. You shimmy out of your underwear and motion for Kuroo to do the same.

You hover over him, grabbing on to his dick to align it with yourself, the moment you sit down on him the air comes rushing out of your lungs and your back curves. Your chest heaves as you breath in and out and all he’s done is enter you. “ _F-fuck_ Kuroo,” you slowly move your hips up and down on his cock, your chest moves against his and you feel jolts of pleasure as your hard nipples graze over the skin of his pecs.

Sweat shines on his skin, and he looks up at you, hair messed up in all directions. His eyes are closed and his lip rests between his teeth and you look at him in this form, it’s purely sinful. You move all the way off of him only to abruptly move down, all the way to the hilt and a gasp so beautiful comes out of him. You’re eager to hear it once more, and so you do it again while twisting one of his nipples at the same time. He whines, a cry so beautiful it sounds like a melody. Holding onto his shoulders, you move faster, finding a steady pace. You adore the boy underneath you, finding it unbelievable how such a self-proclaimed bad boy can be reduced to cries with just a pussy.

“If you keep doing that I’m gonna come so fast doll.” he chokes out.

You bite down on his ear, “maybe that’s what I want.”

In an instant his demeanor changes, Kuroo spanks the flesh of your ass and kneads the soft skin, “watch your words doll, don’t forget who’s in charge here.” Before you can retort, Kuroo flips the two of you over so now you lay on the seating and he hovers above you. He snaps his hips into yours with no warning and you whimper in bliss, your short reign in this act has come to an end as Kuroo dominates you. A tattooed arm snakes it’s way between your bodies and his hand clenched over your throat, a gasp leaves your mouth, feeling sparks of enjoyment ripple beneath your skin.

He drills fast, thrusting eagerly into your warm heat, your nails rake across the expanse of his naked back. Pants exit both of your mouths and you feel close. The lack of oxygen makes your vision blurry and it only takes a few more pumps and the tension snaps just like an elastic band breaking. You cry out and hold Kuroo close, relishing in the heat of his body. His tongue licks up your jaw and he’s focused on calming you down as he mutters coos of praise.

“So good, so _fucking good_ to me.” he rests his forehead against yours, “you did so good doll, just hold on a bit longer, yeah?” his words entice you to bare through as his thrusts do not relent. You slowly nod, as if he’s fucked you so well you can’t even understand the words coming out of his mouth. He moves his hips, quickly, to urge on his orgasm and it works because in the next few moments, his hot seed spills into your walls and you can feel it drip out as he pulls out of you, but a second later his fingers come down to push back his cum inside you which has you wincing.

“My cute little nerd,” Kuroo teases as he cuddles into you, you swat at his arm before laughing. He places a lingering kiss on your forehead and rests his chin on it. Night slowly begins to change to day, clouds start to change into the hue of dawn but the two of you stay together in Kuroo’s car, cuddled up together as your breathing slowly begins to even.


	2. side story 1

Kuroo didn’t realize what had come over him. One minute ago, he was leaning against a wall, and waiting for your arrival, but the next, his clenched fist was finding its way to someone’s face. The moment you had opened the door you could hear bits of commotion stirring in the halls. Your eyes fixed on to the source of all of the noise and were met with a teacher trying to get in between the fighting boys to separate them, but before he could, Kuroo’s fist made contact with the boy’s face and a sickening crack echoed throughout.

You stared at Kuroo from afar, his lip was split and you could see discoloration on his face where bruises had begun to form, yet the boy he had fought was worse off. His eyes lit up once making contact with you, but the glow on his face dissolved away when he had realized you’d witnessed the fight. Kuroo walked around the corner and found solitude on the stairs. You set off after him, finding him sitting on the steps while eyeing the redness of his knuckles.

Kuroo noticed you standing in front of him, but he didn’t raise his eyes to meet yours, opting to stare at your shoes. “He was saying stuff ‘bout you doll.” His eyebrows were furrowed in anger. “And I know you could’ve handled it yourself but you weren’t there to defend yourself at the moment, so I-” You cut him off by placing a kiss on the corner of his lips, away from his injury. A sigh escapes his lips, and he releases his frustration at your touch. “I’m sorry you saw that.” he says while leaning his head into the palm of your hand. His skin is warm and you’re careful not to put pressure on the bruised skin.

“It’s fine,” you mention softly, “you were saving my honor, all mulan style.” you jest in hopes to make him smile. He snorts and a smile breaks the corners of his lips. You grab his hands and place a kiss on his red knuckles, “now c’mon, and let me treat your wounds.” He nods and stares at you as if you’re the only thing to exist in the universe. The feeling of warmth spills out of his brown eyes and it makes you feel safe. You feel your heart blooming as you walk next to each other with your hands intertwined.


End file.
